Happiest Place On Earth - Disney SYOC
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: Disneyland...Often referred to as the happiest place on Earth...Named after the towns' founder, Walter Elias Disney, the town has been home to countless unique, interesting people. When the town was founded, there was very few businesses and homes. 150 years later, there are countless businesses, families, and most notable...Walt Disney High School. SYOC. Form & Rules on my profile
1. Chapter 1

The Happiest Place On Earth SYOC

Disneyland...Often referred to as the happiest place on Earth...Named after the towns' founder, Walter Elias Disney, the town has been home to countless unique, interesting people.

When the town was founded, there was very few businesses and homes. 150 years later, there are countless businesses, families, and most notable...Walt Disney High School.

In 2016, Walt Disney High School is run under the watchful eye of Principal Mufasa Pryde.

The school's biggest rival is Pixar High, who are from the next town over.

* * *

 **Staff Of Walt Disney High:**

Principal: Mufasa Pride(Musfasa) - Daniel Gillies

English Teacher: Ursula Urchin(Ursula) - Vanessa Williams

Guidance Counsellor: Estelle Potts(Mrs Potts) - Melissa McCarthy

* * *

 **Rules:**

-While the characters are based on Disney characters, they're not exact copies of their counterparts. For example, princes or princesses can be LGBT. Remember No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerleader is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters. You don't need to create a high school student. As this story is going to feature the whole town, Adults are going to appear, so feel free to create adults.

-If they are 15, don't choose a 30 year old to be their look-a-like. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Look-a-likes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. Look-a-likes are required for the Polyvor dedicated to this. Make the look-a-likes somewhat believable as their counterparts.

-It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected. Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted!

-You can sumbit upto 5 characters each. You can submit more if you want to submit characters from the Pixar universe.

* * *

 **Basic Information:**

Full Name:

Disney Counterpart:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Grade/Occupation:

 **General Information:**

Personality(Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Flaws/Quirks:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

 **Family and Relationship History:**

Backstory(Be Detailed):

Sexuality:

Relationship history?:

 **Other Information:**

Dream:

Secrets?:

Describe your character in one or two sentences:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little update to this story. Here's a list of the buildings/businesses in town. This list is not everything in town, so if you want to create a character who runs a business, feel free to create the business too.

Another change is that Pixar isn't going to be the rivals of Disney High anymore. It's going to be Dreamworks High School, and Pixar is going to be the University in town.

* * *

 **Government Buildings in Town:**

Town Hall

Town Library

Police Station

Fire Station

Walt Disney Memorial Hospital

* * *

 **Schools:**

Sunnyside Daycare

Joyce Williams Elementary School

Oakey Oaks Middle School

Walt Disney High School

Pixar University

* * *

 **Stores:**

Flaversham's Toys

Sugar Rush Candy Store

Emperors New Groove(Clothing store)

Al's Toy Barn

Food & Drink Establishments:

Poultry Palace(This Universe's version of KFC)

Frenchfry's(This Universe's version of McDonald's)

Pizza Planet(This Universe's version of Pizza Hut)

Skull Rock Cafe(This Universe's version of Hard Rock Cafe)

The Red Lobster Inn(Bar & Grill)

House of Mouse(Nightclub)

Duke's Cafe

Shave Ice(Ice Cream Store)

* * *

 **Homes:**

The Wonderland Inn(Bed and Breakfast)

Shady Oaks Retirement Village

Hangmans Tree Home For Boys

Pixie Hollow Home For Girls

Sleep Well Inn(Motel)

* * *

 **Miscellaneous:**

Imagination Land(Amusement Park)

Buy n Large Corporation HQ


End file.
